


The worst thing

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, In the Hands of the Enemy, Non Graphic, forced to their knees, no.2, no.3, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: Maitimo reflects as he is brought before Morgoth. Written for Whumptober 2020.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The worst thing

**The worst thing**

Pushed cruelly, with his legs kicked from under him, Maitimo bit back a hiss as his knees hit the stones, his whole body shaking with exhaustion. With the Trees gone, in the world of everlasting night, he could no longer tell how long they had been travelling. Oh, the servants of Moringotto, the foul creatures named orcs, were so much smaller than an Elda, but they had rested on the way; something Maitimo had not been granted.

Shutting his eyes Nelyafinwe retreated deep into his mind, the only place he could escape to.

_Back in Valinor, the first time Maitimo thought the worst thing happened was when he found his grandfather slain, laying sprawled across the yard in a pool of his blood. That day stuck in his mind, the ride they made in haste from Formenos, his father’s collapse upon hearing the news... Oh, how naive he was! Then the Trees were destroyed, the light and life poured out of them, and with them and with the Silmarils, and Finwe’s death, gone was his father’s sanity. The events that followed were a stream of madness, he could see it clearly now, deed after deed pushing them farther and farther away from friends, tearing apart families and pulling them deep into these unknown lands, where the enemy had the upper hand. And then the madness stopped with the last breath Curufinwe Fëanáro drew. Only it did not as they screamed, whispered, repeated the Oath once again over the ashes that was all that was left of their father._

With another violent kick and a cruel pull on his hair, Nelyafinwe Maitimo was torn from his thoughts and dragged in front of the iron throne of Moringotto. Grand and might he was, a Vala in his accursed kingdom, his cruelty known to the world of all the children of Arda.

And here _they_ were too, almost within Maitimo’s reach. Almost. They could have as well been high up on the sky. Three gems, his father’s greatest creations, sat upon Moringotto’s brow in an ugly crown of black iron. They made the mighty Vala nothing more than a thief and murderer and as such Nelyafinwe Maitimo set his mind to regard him. Remembering his grandfather Finwe, who alone stood up and tried to protect their home from the enemy, remembering his father Fëanáro, who met the fiery creatures of Moringotto with anything but fear, he raised his head and met the gaze of one hated most in the whole world.

Only when a fiery creature dragged him from the throne through the labyrinth of dark corridors, and pushed him into a cell, only when the doors shut with a clang, Nelyafinwe Maitimo curled as much as the shackles let him and sobbed. The worst was yet to come.


End file.
